The Station
by DarthTofu
Summary: Rose, Mickey, and the tenth doctor have attempted to return to the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Era. Unfortunately it still isn't so Great and Bountiful. And a second Time Lord seems to haunt the area... Chapter four is now up. R
1. Arrival

The station had, quite obviously, been abandoned for some time. Old, rusted tools rested on tables, many of which had collapsed over the years. Doors had rusted shut along the perimeter of the room, but they barely stood out against the pattern of decay that decorated the filthy walls.

The only illumination in this miserable place came from a window, though the thick coating of grime and the small bit of rock that had embedded itself in the thick glass from the other side made that light barely anything at all.

All in all the place was both dark and miserable. The life support was starting to spark to death, and it was highly apparent that the place wasn't up to any safety standards from any planet in the entire universe.

It was only when a low hum began to reverberate through the ship and a bright blue light began winking in and out of view in time both with the noise and the appearance of a shoddy blue box that one would have noticed anything remarkable to distinguish this room from any of the other dozens like it.

When the box finally appeared it seemed as if it were a clown car due to the number of people who exited. Two people, and in this case a very tight squeeze, would have probably fit into the box, yet in this case three exited, none of them looking the slightest bit rumpled, though the first to exit looked considerably unhappy. It might have been because his speech was being interrupted by reality.

"Ah, the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Era!" he had said mere moments ago, "We've fixed it twice… Damned thing had better work this time…"

Upon stepping out of the Tardis, however, he found himself proven wrong. For the third time.

"Damn it!" he yelled, the sound echoing within the small room and echoing upon itself again.

"Damn it!" It felt good to yell. Doing it again felt even better. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" he continued yelling, now pounding the walls and doors, slowly working his way around the circular room. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, da- no, love you, Tardis," he said, coming upon the blue box. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" he finished his loop around the room and simply stared lividly out the window.

"What _is_ it with the bloody Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Era?" he asked no one in particular.

"For Christ sake, we've fixed this reality twice already, do we really have to fix it a third time? Can't you lot keep yourselves free of a tyrannical rule or whatever it is for _one **century**_?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"I keep saying, it's not _my_ lot!" Rose replied, shaking blond hair out of her face "I have nothing to do with these people! This is the year five billion or whatever! It's not like-"

"The year four million five hundred and twelve, eighty-two years before the Earth is scheduled for demolition."

"You're making' that up!" A black youth spoke up, glancing up from his inspection of a computer screen that had steadfastly refused to light up.

"What makes you say that, Mickey?" The Doctor asked, taking on the tone of voice of a teacher regarding a student with an interesting question during class.

"The Earth wouldn't survive another four million years, or whatever! The sun'd expand! It'd fry the whole Earth. Maybe even go supernova and-"

"Wrong kind of star for a supernova, Mickey. Besides, you lot proved to be rather useful once you got into space. Preserved the Earth before you let it blow up. Preserved it for a good, oh, what was it? Ah, yes, four million years. Don't doubt me, eh? How 'bout that? Don't doubt the Time Lord? The guy who's been around for four million years himself. How about we don't doubt 'im? Eh?"

He left the youth looking at his girlfriend with an expression of confusion upon his face as the last Time Lord wondered over to the computer terminal said youth had just been examining.

Reaching into his coat pocket he produced a small, silver instrument, pointed the end of it at the terminal and pressed a button prompting a blue light to glow at it.

"Now then… Let's see what we can't learn about what you screwed up in to get you to the point where you have an old empty satellite floating around Earth…" he said in the sort of preoccupied voice one uses when they're preoccupied.

With a loud humming noise, one louder, in fact, than they average computer terminal, the thing started up spewing a great amount of dust out of the ceiling.

"Why-"

"That's where the central processor is for this computer."

"Why-"

"Look, stop asking stupid questions and make yourselves useful! Try to open one of the doors over there! Preferably the one farthest from the window!"

Sighing the two walked to the far door and began pulling at it.

"It's not… Budging! Argh!" Rose gave an inarticulate cry of frustration as the thing steadfastly refused to give way.

"Here," Mickey said, handing her a crowbar.

"Who the hell leaves a pair of crowbars hanging around in the middle of some random room on a space station?"

"Maybe it was a storage closet," came the reply.

"Ah, here we are!"

The Doctor glanced up from the screen he'd been meddling with and beckoned Rose and Mickey to come closer.

"Look at this- last data entry entered into the station. And," he pressed a button with a flourish, which prompted a man to materialize, seemingly out of nowhere right in front of them, "It's in a holographic interpretation!"

"Captain's entry, the final, and quite true this time. The enemy has made it to the very level beneath us. I fear I am the only one left alive on board this ship. My plan, in the event that it works, will kill me along with the invaders, though I need more time- an hour at least."

Gunfire sounded on the holographic image. "It seems that I'm not the only one still alive!" The image gave a giddy laugh and ran out of the camera's field of view to continue work on whatever it was he'd been working on.

"What do you think he was working on? And what do you think that enemy was?" Mickey asked, looking slightly scared at the thoughts running through his head. "You don't think it's those Slavine things, do you?"

"Slavine was their surname, not their species. And no, I sincerely doubt that any Raxicoricofalpitorians would attempt to storm a satellite full of people who, by the sound of it, are quite well armed and capable of destroying them. One or two folks to kill, sure. A whole station full of 'em? They're far too peaceful for that. One of the reasons our friend 'Margaret' had the death sentence."

He walked over to the door Rose and Mickey had already opened a crack. "No, it was definitely something worse. It sounded like he was working on, well; I don't know what he was working on. But it was quite clearly a last-ditch effort, whatever it was."

Whipping out his ever-handy sonic screwdriver once more he pointed it at the door and opened it- to reveal a Dalek with both appendages point directly at him.

"Oh. Bugger."

"EX-TER-MINATE!" Came the already expected cry. The lights on either side of its 'head' lit up in a flash and the eyestalk swiveled to look directly at the doctor.

Nothing happened.

"You were saying?" The Doctor asked, now smiling.

"You are a TIME LORD! You will be EX-TER-MINATED!"

"You're out of power, pal," came the reply. Putting a black glove on over his right hand the doctor reached out and patted the Dalek on the head.

"EX-TER-MINATE!" came the reply once more. "The Doctor is the last of the TIME LORDS! He must be EX-TER-MINATED! EX-TER-MINATE! EX-TER-MINATE!"

"Look, you're out of power. You aren't about to go 'exterminating' me in a hurry."

"EX-"

"Look, shut up!" The Time Lord yelled, giving the Dalek a good firm kick just beneath its eyestalk. It fell over with a loud dong, which echoed upon itself and revealed a room full of Daleks like the first.

"EX-TER-MINATE! EX-TER-MINATE!" the cry echoed upon itself as it came from the vocal systems of over one hundred Daleks at once.

"That's starting to get more than a little annoying," The doctor murmured, putting the other glove on his left hand. "Right, time to shut 'em up!"

Bending down to the level of the first Dalek The Doctor lifted it into the air with a grunt and raised it above his head.

"Hey! You lot! Look what I've got! A Dalek, yes, just like you! Do you know why I haven't been exterminated yet? It's because he, just like you, is out of power. Now shut your traps and stay still like good little Daleks!" With a casual movement that made the casing he held seem to weigh less than a tenth of its actual weight he chucked the thing into the room full of Daleks where it crashed into a fellow and sent it flying backward. Literally flying backward.

"No gravity. I'm sorry, but I just love doing stuff like that when the artificial stuff is turned off!" he said with a grin to the two companions standing behind him, both of whom were gaping at the room of Daleks.

"Honestly, what is _with_ you? You're acting like it's dangerous in there or something!"

With a wave of his hand he beckoned them forward.

"They're all deactivated, come on already!"

His companions glanced at each other, shrugged, and stepped through the doorway into a lack of gravity and a room full of underpowered Daleks.


	2. Contact

"So, we are in agreement?"

"Yes… I just want to get done with this as quickly as possible—place gives me the creeps…"

"What-"

"SHUT UP!" The Doctor hissed at Mickey as the young man spoke, his curiosity as to who was speaking on the other side of the door the company leaned against winning out over the sense to remain quiet.

"You hear that?"  
"Yes… Run. Now! We can't afford for them to find you!"

"Dammit!" The Doctor leaned hard against the door, rust rubbing off onto his suit and drifting lazily to the ground as ancient hinges were utilized once more.

The company was just in time to burst in on a man with a close-trimmed white goatee and matching hair who looked at them rather alarmed as the other door out of the room shut.

"The hell are you doing here?" He ripped a gun out of his belt and pointed it at them as the doctor leveled his sonic screwdriver at the other man's face.

"I could ask you quite the same question."

"I _own_ this bloody place!" The man exclaimed, gesticulating wildly in rage.

"I'd advise you against swinging that thing about," The Doctor said, indicating the gun that white-haired man held. "Could be dangerous."

The man snorted. "The same can't be said of pointing an old piece of Time Lord technology at me?"

Rose jumped back in surprise while Mickey remained unfazed. The Doctor's expression hardened, and he glared at the man.

"Oh, what, I'm not supposed to know that you're a Time Lord? You might as well yell it to folks. You're in the void, after all."

"We're in the what?" Mickey asked, clearly confused.

"The void," The man replied calmly. "It's the area between two galaxies. Some folks call it hell."

"Oh. Well then, Daleks come from hell- that clears things up quite nicely. I was wondering where the things came from. Ow!"

Mickey ducked his head forward as The Doctor flicked him in the cranium. "They don't come from hell, you idiot, they come from-"

"It's immaterial where the Daleks come from," The man said, cutting him off. "They're here, and so are, erm, is, the last Time Lord."  
"Are?" The Doctor repeated, suspicious.

"I said is."  
"No, you decidedly said 'are'. There's more than one Time Lord, here? That's impossible. They're all wiped out. Every last one of 'em. I saw it with my own eyes… Everyone but me…"

"You're absolutely right. That's why I said 'is' and not 'are.'"

Still skeptical, The Doctor lowered his screwdriver as the man lowered his gun. "Alright. We'll forget about that. First off, why are there Daleks here? Second off, who were you just talking to?"

"The Daleks?" The man laughed. "How am I supposed to know? We're in the bloody void, and I don't exactly have a Tardes to get out of here with."  
"How do you-"

"Stop asking stupid questions."

Mickey turned to Rose, smiling. "Finally, he found somebody more annoying than himself to talk to!"

"Fine, so the Daleks just magically appeared."  
"Pretty much."  
"What about my second question? Who were you talking to?"

The man leaned sat down in a chair behind a malused desk and smiled, lacing his hands between his fingers. "Can't tell you that. You wouldn't like to know."

"Yeah, actually, I would."  
"No you wouldn't. As a matter of fact, I'm positive you wouldn't."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed even further. "Do I know you?"

The man's grin widened. "Not yet." He extended a wizened hand. "Daveed Weld."

"Daveed. Interesting name. You seem to already know who I am…" The Doctor shook his hand firmly. "Can you at least tell me _why_ I can't see this fellow."

"Terribly sorry, but no. You really don't want to find this out."  
"Yes I damned well do! Stop grinning like that!"

Mickey clutched his sides in silent laughter. "Oh, shut up." He tossed Mickey a small communicator device. "Head back to the Tardes, get yourself some gloves. I'll be with out friend Daveed, here."

"Right, fine!"

Mickey turned to leave, grabbing Rose as he left. "And don't touch any Daleks! Either of you!"

Mickey looked at his girlfriend inquisitively while Rose simply rolled her eyes. "I'll explain later."

The door shut with a snap and The Doctor turned to face Daveed. "Right, I've got a few more questions, if you don't mind."

"Certainly. Go right ahead, Doctor." A small device beeped on Daveed's belt. "My mistake, you can't go right ahead. Or rather, you can go right ahead, but you're not going to get an answer seeing as I won't be here."

"Hold on, what?"

"Part of this place is collapsing. A Dalek got a bit of power in him and the stupid thing's messing with the life support." He grinned at the look of shock on The Doctor's face. "Not enough to fry anyone, just enough to fiddle with the electronics. All the way on the other side of this thing- a good kilometer."  
"I can always just take you in the Tardes. It travels through space, as you ought to well know."

Daveed bowed. "It seems that I'm already in your debt again."  
"Again?"  
"I didn't say again."  
The Doctor shook his head. "Whatever. Come on, let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Dammit! Where did they get to?" The Doctor stood outside the Tardes with Daveed, looking for Rose and Mickey. "I swear, I just say, 'go back to the Tardes' and the two manage to get lost somehow! Bloody brilliant!"

He ripped the counterpart to the communicated he'd given Mickey free of his belt. "Where are you two apes?"

"Apes?" The thing crackled back at him indignantly. "We've evolved quite a bit since we were apes!"

"Yes, some of you more than others by your own admission," The Doctor replied. "Where are you?"  
"At the Tardes," came the confused reply. "Why?"  
"You aren't at the bloody Tardes! I'm standing in front of it!"

"Oh…" static filled the silence. "I kind of wondered why our key didn't open this one."


	3. Technical Difficulties

A/N: I have a couple of things to say to all two of you who have reviewed, so far: Firstly, to Kr00bie: The second chapter came in fine for me, and, apparently, everyone else.

_Next shout out: To Jen: Thank you for the correct spelling of "TARDIS." I apologize for my naivety, as well as for saying "bloody" so much- I have a habit of saying it rather a lot myself, primarily because I _wish_ I was British, myself._

_To kaos and timano: REVIEWS! Yay! Always appreciated… Well, actually that goes to everyone- but they're still appreciated, regardless._

"I- It- What? The hell?"

"Apparently we've got two of these TARDIS things around here!"

The Doctor frowned, furrowing his brow. "Well… Can you at least, I dunno, _describe_ it or something?"

"Alright, let's put it this way: Look at your TARDIS."

"Okay."

"It's identical."

"In every respect?"

"Just about."

"Ah. Now see, 'just about' means 'not entirely.' Thus you're holding out on me- what respects is it different in?"

"It's got a couple of- okay, a _lot of_ scorch marks on it. But other than that it looks just like your TARDIS thing."

The Doctor chewed his lip and absent-mindedly twirled the key to his own TARDIS in his left hand. "Alright, hold on for a minute and I'll be right over with Daveed."

"No you won't," the old man replied, wagging his finger in The Doctor's face. "I've got a malfunctioning life support system being fried by a Dalik."

"Oh, come on, it's just air- can't that wait?"

"Not for a human. I didn't know it could for a Time Lord."

"Actually it can't. I can just hold my breath for a really long time. Right, new plan," he said, addressing the communicator once more. "I'm going to go check out a Dalik that's messing with our life support. You two are going to see if you can't get that TARDIS opened up."

"It uses Time Lord technology! How the hell are we supposed to crack open a Time Lord… lock… _thing_?!" came the desperate reply.

"You're a very resourceful young man. I'm sure you'll think of something. Maybe there's an old truck lying around that you can rip the door off with."

"That was one time, and it wasn't the door!" the reply was muffled by The Doctor's coat as he replaced the communicator in his pocket.

"Right, then. If you'd be so kind," The Doctor said, opening the TARDIS door and waving his hand toward the opening. Daveed stepped in without batting an eye at the increased size.

The Doctor set about operating the many switches and levers throughout the ship, pressed a button, spun a small wheel with a handle, and instructed his passenger to hang on. There was a great whirring noise from with in the TARDIS and- it did nothing. Nothing at all.

"Would you care to try the other one, or would you rather just go for a brisk walk while we still have air to breath?" Daveed asked with a certain amount of amusement, causing a seething Doctor to grit his teeth.

"I think," he replied, "We'll walk. Apparently there isn't quite enough stuff from its world here. Seems odd that it can find _anything_ from its world here if we're in the void, as a matter of fact… Right, then."

Daveed smiled and opened the doors to the TARDIS, beckoning outward in a manner reminiscent of his host's. "If you'd be so kind…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"This is pointless," Mickey stated for the umpteenth time, hitting an old, dented wrench against the door to this new TARDIS once more. "The thing's clearly been hit by somethin' with a lot of firepower, but it still-won't-open!" he yelled, bashing the door in tandem with the last three words.

"Maybe there's something else to it," Rose replied, looking up from an old pile of electronics she'd been rummaging through in hopes of finding something explosive. "Our key _fit_ at any rate. It just wouldn't open. Maybe a bit more torque would do it?"

"Hey, if you think the thirtieth try's the charm, I'm more than willing to let you do it." The dark-skinned young man lowered the wrench from the stubbornly un-dented TARDIS and backed away.

"Well fine, if you won't put any muscle into it," Rose muttered, jamming the key back in and turning as hard as she could.

"I believe," said a decidedly new voice from behind, "That you'll find all you need to be a bit more power running through that key."

Rose spun around to face a largish man with a crew cut dressed in what appeared to be a tight-fitting white T-shirt and a slightly faded pair of jeans. He was holding a sonic screwdriver.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N Numero Dose: I only plan to write two more chapters of this, and I will hopefully be quicker to update this thing for those two. It actually didn't even take me very long to write this- I just sat down and wrote it all in one sitting. (I'm rolling my eyes right now) So, anyway, if you liked this please read it and review. Flamers are accepted provided they actually tell what they're flaming about. Oh, yeah, I should probably mention the name change: I changed my name. "Lesser God" was getting old. REVIEW OR DIE!


	4. Severance

A/n: One Person reviewed the last chapter… ONE PERSON! That saddens me, and gives me less inspiration… The next two chapters ought to bring things full-circle and, hopefully, mess with your head considerably. At any rate: Here's the next bit.

The Doctor shoved a Dalek violently out of his way in annoyance as he trudged in Daveed's wake. The old man seemed to be positively cackling with glee at his TARDIS's failure to start, and doubly so with how perplexed the last Time Lord was regarding how he came to be in the void and yet still have enough material from his own dimension for the TARDIS not to have died.

"Almost there," Daveed said, apparently happy to have someone to talk to. Then again, anyone would be happy to have someone new to talk to after who-knew-how-long with only Daleks for company.

The two rounded a corner and entered a room nearly identical to the one the Doctor and company had entered originally. Nearly being the key word.

A Dalek sat in the corner, manipulator arm out and pumping vigorously at what looked like rather delicate equipment, the weapons attachment firing into old bits of computer equipment. Even as the two watched a piece of glass, one side protected from the elements by an air-tight seal, the other eroded, swept through the air toward them, nearly slicing off Daveed's head in the process.

The man let out a strong curse, drawing the Dalek's attention. Its manipulator arm withdrew from the equipment, thoroughly mangled and sparking metal indicating where it had been touched.

The series of small spheres decorating its lower portions spun out to describe a sphere around the Dalik, with the floor merely interrupting the sphere rather than being incorporated into it.

The weapons attachment sighted in on the Doctor, and the lights on either side of its head lit up to indicate speech.

"You are THE DOCT-OR! You will be ex-TER-minated!"

The last Time Lord sighed. "It's just one of those days, today…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Who are you? What are you doing here, and what do you want?" Rose regarded the man standing before herself and Mickey with a look of abject terror. She backed away as quickly as she could, tripped over a bit of rubbish on the floor, and continued to back away on all fours in a sort of horror-movie crabwalk.

The man took a step toward the TARDIS, giving no visual indication that he even noticed their existence. He leveled the screwdriver with the key and illuminated the latter object with blue light. He finished, and his head twitched.

"Me? I'm not sure who I am, precisely. I appear to be a Time Lord with a TARDIS according to this Daveed fellow, and hologram from someone I don't know telling me not to interact with him in any way, shape, or form if at all possible."

"I… what?"

The man sighed and ran fingers through his stiff hair. "Come inside. Things might make some more sense to you."

He entered the new TARDIS and beckoned Mickey and Rose to follow, the former as quickly as she could, the latter with a small measure of distaste. He had good reason for it.

Three corpses, clawed and hideous, lay in the middle of the TARDIS in various states of decay. Blood coated nearly everything, and a human arm rested in one of the holes decorating what had formerly been an artistically curved support spire, but was now merely a gore-covered bit of metal.

Just entering the place caused one to bow their head. Part of it was in shock, part in a sort of un-knowable lament, and part due to a sudden tremendous increase in gravity.

"Christ!" Mickey and Rose, neither expecting the sudden pressure, fell to the ground as their knees buckled. Mickey remained on his joints while Rose tipped forward and had to catch herself with her hands. With some effort they both stood up.

"Sorry. I suppose I should have warned you about that but, well, I can't really remember anything these days…" The man's head twitched and he walked, with an effort, toward the center of the TARDIS. "I think something's gone wrong with the gravity this thing is supposed to generate. According to Daveed it ought to heal, though how he knows this, I've no clue."

Rose took a moment to survey the delicate controls, and almost wished she hadn't. It was, like the rest of the TARDIS, morbidly identical to The Doctor's. Bits of equipment she'd seen him lovingly caress had been bent at sharp angles, some snapped off. A geared wheel she'd remembered wondering about the purpose of just a day ago now rested in the back of one of the corpses.

"How… How are you even here?" Her voice stammered due partly to her shock and partly to the unaccustomed effort she now had to exert to move her tongue.

"I don't know. I'll show you what I do know. It's a warning from someone I've never met, telling me to try as hard as I can never to spot him."

He pressed a button, obscured almost to the point of invisibility by a large patch of green blood that covered the panel. Just barely visible on the adjoining surface above it was a note, baring the message, "Push me when you forget everything."

The pan depressed it and a bit of audio, highly jarbled, came on. A holographic interpretation of static to the right of this new Time Lord indicated that this was meant to be a holographic message.

"The holograph 'll work when the talking is almost done," the man said dismissively as he noted the attention both Mickey and Rose seemed to be paying to the visual representation of white noise.

"You're very confused at the mo-" the audio cut out for a second. "-be to. Of course I would, but that's immaterial. You ar-" it cut out again.

"I know. Timing couldn't be worse," The man interjected. "Keep listening!" he urged after a moment when the two seemed to have shifted their interest to him.

"Now, then. Take a look at me. Take a goo-" All three present rolled their eyes as the audio cut out once more. "-eed to avoid me at all costs. Got that?"

The holographic projection suddenly flickered to life, revealing a man of shorter than average height with a shock of un-restrained brown hair. He wore a beige suit, tailored to his specific size.

"If at all possible, you _must not_ interact with me!" The man in the hologram was The Doctor.

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

"Definitely _not _good!"

The Doctor and Daveed took cover in the hallway outside of the room with the psychotic Dalek and the now-destroyed life support system.

"I thought you said it only had a bit of power in it!" The Time Lord yelled, skewering Daveed with a hard gaze. "You said it would be a quick and easy fix!"

"That I did." Daveed sighed and started running down the corridor. "I don't know where he got the extra power for all the functions he's accessing, but that's currently immaterial. He has the power to destroy everyone present, your TARDIS hasn't the power to leave, and that thing can kill us all."

"We're part of events, now, wouldn't matter if we _had_ the power to leave!"

"True. Turn right, here," Daveed said, ducking a bolt of energy as the Dalek whipped around the corner faster than either had anticipated.

"Listen, we're about to come to a straight-away in a minute," he continued, starting to pant, breath rasping against the back of his throat. "That Dalek is moving too fast for us to get out of the – turn left – way." His voice, though strained from physical exertion, sounded as calm as if he were ordering lunch at a fancy restaurant.

"There isn't a lot of time before we get there, so – Christ that was close! – I've got a lot to tell you in not a lot of time. Thus, simply listen.

"I'll be running back at that thing in a second. Hopefully it hasn't the power to withstand something actually hitting its shield, and I'll drain it of that." The pair spun around a corner and into a swathe of underpowered Daleks. Rather than try to navigate a twisting path through them, The Doctor and Daveed took advantage of the lack of artificial gravity, vaulting up and over the horde of mechanized killers, sticking to the ceiling for a moment, and jumping back to the magnetized floor.

"That being said, you're about to truly become the last Time Lord."

"I'm not alre-"

Daveed's eyes blazed. "What'd I just say? How do you think I knew what that sonic screwdriver was? How do you think I knew what a TARDIS was? How do you think your TARDIS even found energy from your world, here?

"In truth I'm a warren. I was assigned to watch over this station full of Daleks- millions of them – as punishment during the Time War. They were captured on this station and sucked into a smaller containment area to make them harder to locate. I don't know what ultimately happened to the prison, but something has. It's in the void, now, and I doubt it will ever come back.

"You, however, have your TARDIS. Two TARDISes, in fact. They're the same TARDIS, though."

"What?"

"That man. The one I was talking to. You know how I said you didn't want to know who he was?"

"Yes."

"I was right. You told me as much in person. The other person here, he too is a Time Lord. He's you."

The Doctor skidded to a stop to look at Daveed in shock. The man gave him a firm shove in the direction they'd been running, then took off in the opposite one.

"I'm about to become a martyr, you idiot! Don't let it be a waste! Just run!"

Still in shock, The Doctor turned, running as fast as he could in the other direction. "I won't forget this!" he called back, anguish evident in his voice.

"I won't care whether or not you forget it in another minute!" came the reply.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Daveed sprinted as quickly as he could down the corridor. Perhaps twenty meters separated his body from the corner where the Dalek would be whipping around at any moment. Then it was fifteen… Then ten… Then fi- No, not quite five.

The Dalek spun around the corner a fraction of a second earlier than expected and fired its weapons attachment almost instantly. Daveed leapt free of the magnetic bond keeping his feet fixed to the floor to the wall, from which he jumped to the other side as the spot his feet had been a fraction of a second ago burned black.

Sweat matted his white hair to his head, and golden energy burned in his eyes as though he were regenerating. Wouldn't matter if he _did_ regenerate, though. Upon touching that shield he would be taken apart at a molecular level. It wouldn't matter if he changed each individual atom of his anatomy if they were all scattered across the floor.

Eyes closed he charged into the shield and- he felt nothing. A fraction of a second later he opened his left eye and found the Dalek's eye stalk staring back at him. His inertia carried him forward and a bare instinct allowed him to move his head out of the way before that stalk slammed through his eye to smash his brain.

Despite his efforts, Daveed still slammed into the Dalek with a significant amount of force. Both went tumbling back into the outer section of the corner.

Daveed sat up, shaking his head hard, then dropped his jaw in abject horror. The spots where his body had touched the Dalek where burning bright red.

"Regeneration using TIME LORD DNA commencing! Re-GEN-er-ation! Re-GEN-er-ation!" The individual spheres which composed the Dalek's shield picked themselves off of the floor and spun around him into a sphere, encompassing both of them.

The weapons attachment spun toward Daveed, new energy crackling along its length.

"EX-TER-MINATE!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sound of a body slamming against metal echoed throughout the station. The Doctor kept running, but bowed his head for a moment. "I wasn't the last… For one wonderful, glorious moment I wasn't the last Time Lord… And now… Now I am, once more…"

A/N Numero Dose: OH SNAP! Foreshadowing takes the foreground! There's still one chapter to go, and rest assured, this last one will be action packed. I think this is my favorite story because of this plot and the issues I'm going to raise. Believe me, if you ever met me in real life it would be a shock to you that the kid who runs around with his shirt over his face screaming, "Viva La France!" as loud as he can is capable of such things…


End file.
